Kiba x Reader
by Onodera97
Summary: This is a short story (in progress) where the reader is attending a party hosted by Ino. You're playing Seven Minutes in Heaven. This is a really old fanfiction I started on 2014. I am however planning to finish it so don't be alarmed. It's rated K . The ship is Kiba x Reader


Disclaimer: I don't own the character, or Naruto for that matter. This is just a fanfiction!

"We're about to start playing Seven Minutes in Heaven!" Ino called as you entered the living room of her apartment.

"Alright, I'll put something in the hat!" you shouted.

Some people laughed at your straightforward manner. Others like Neji just frowned. You didn't care though. "Really? You want to play?" Ino looked surprised. "Great! Then let's do this" she commanded. "Isn't it the guys who's putting something in?" asked Shino. Ino shrugged. "Whatever. It doesn't matter which side does what as long as it's being done" she concluded not caring.

"Hm, what should I put? It's got to be something great of course, so everyone knows it's mine immediately" you said confidently. People laughed. "Seriously? You know that defeats the purpose of the game, right?" Shikamaru asked. Your smile widen. You kept going pretending like you hadn't heard. You loved making people laugh and making a scene. "Hm, how about... Icha Icha Paradise?" you suggested. Pretty much everybody in the room burst out in laughter. "Holy shit!" Kiba exclaimed. Hinata blushed which made more people laugh.

"What?" you asked while you raised an eyebrow at him. You were putting on a show. "There's no way you'd get your hands on that!" Naruto said between fits of laugher. "Unless, of course, she already owns it." Kiba added and snickered at you. You could have sworn that he winked. "Oh my god, eww!" Ino exclaimed. You rolled your eyes at him. Kiba loved being in the center of attention as much as you did, and for some reason he always seemed up for arguing with you.

"They are such goofballs" Ten-ten said to Sakura who giggled and nodded in agreement. Naruto and Rock Lee amongst others were laughing their ass off. Shikamaru pretended that the scene was 'such a bother' and 'too much of a drag' to care about yet he snickered from his place on the ottoman, and so did Neji Hyuga even if he rolled his eyes.  
The only one who seemed to think that this was a waste of time was Sasuke.

After awhile you broke it off. "Fine. Alright how about something average?" You went into the kitchen and picked up a piece of blank paper. Coming back into the room you put it in the hat without showing anyone.  
"What was it!" Naruto wanted to know. He tried to peek, but Ino hit him on the head. "No peeking!" she exclaimed. Ino had realized that you were moving on and decided to make sure that everything was done properly.

Sasuke started to draw from the hat. In an annoyed fashion he pulled out your paper. "It's just a blank post-it" he exclaimed looking around. So did everybody else. Sakura and Ino eyed the people in the room. "Who's paper?" Ino said aggravated. You took a deep breath before slowly standing up. "That would be mine" you said feeling far less thrilled than you were a moment ago.

Sasuke stared at you. It seemed as if he would protest any second, but to everyone's surprise he got up and started moving towards the closet door. He stopped right before it.

"Come on, in you go" you said, and put a hand on his back attempting to shove him. He jerked away from you. "Feisty" you joked earning some giggles from the Ten-ten and even Sakura. They were all convinced that nothing would happen between the two of you. Sasuke walked into the closet and slammed the door shut behind himself with a loud bash. Silence fell. You smiled back at the crowd. "Mm. Promising" you winked. People relaxed. The awkward silence was broken.

You opened the door ready to walk in when you stopped mid-way. You turned around. Kiba was staring intensely at you. He looked pretty pissed.

You shot him a soft smile, but he didn't move a muscle so you turned back and stepped into the darkness.

 **On the outside**

On the outside he looked calm, but on the inside Kiba felt like he was about to snap any second now.

Of all the people in the room it had to be Sasuke, _of course_.  
Kiba didn't like Sasuke. The way he always acted all high and mighty like he was better than the rest of them really got on Kiba's nerves. He couldn't stand the self-righteous guy, and nothing got better by the fact that most of the girls in Kona were head over heels for him. He had most of them wrapped around his finger. To think that he would get to spend seven minutes alone with you drove Kiba crazy.

Kiba had liked you from the very start. From the moment you two had met he'd felt attracted to you. It was something about you that made him weak.

He'd been meaning to tell you this when the time was right, but never gotten the chance. When Ino'd said that you guys were playing Seven Minutes in Heaven Kiba'd been a little vary, but when you showed up, just in time for the game he'd gotten an idea. If you got him, and the two of you ended up in the closet you would finally get some time alone. It would have been a golden opportunity to get a little closer. To be able to talk to you for awhile without everyone else hanging around.

So he had agreed to play. Kiba had planned everything in his mind. He was going to put something interesting and different in the hat so that you'd be too curious to let it pass when your fingers brushed against it, and therefore making you choose him. He was sure that you'd be the first to draw from the hat seeing as you appeared the most excited about the game. The plan had been great, but somehow it had ended up like this.

Kiba stared at the door.

"I wonder what's going on in there!" Naruto said. "They're probably making out." He smirked.  
"As if! Sasuke would never!" Ino huffed.  
"I wouldn't be so sure of that. Don't you remember how obediently he went along with this?" Shino said calmly.  
Ino and Sakura looked at each other with uncertainty.  
"Yea, that's right! You never know!" Naruto shouted.  
"Not a chance. I mean, like that would ever happen" Ino said.  
"Well, it could. I mean he could go for her. She's nice, smart, and not too hard to look at, that's all I'm saying" Naruto continued.  
"No way" Sakura laughed. "It doesn't sound like Sasuke one bit." Ino nodded in agreement.  
"What do you think Shikamaru?" Ino asked turning to her squad member on the ottoman.  
"Beats me. I don't think she'd be interested, but then again Sasuke is a lady's man. Who knows." Shikamaru shrugged uninterested.

Lady's man or not. Kiba didn't think you'd go for a guy like Sasuke. But still, the longer the conversation dragged on the more annoyed he became.

The thought of anything happening in there even if it was just a touch of a hand was enough for him to want to walk over to the closet and break up the game, or Sasuke's arm for that matter.

If only he could have stopped the game before the two of you had entered. He should have known that it was yours the moment Sasuke had pulled that piece of paper from the hat. Any other girl would have squealed in joy, rushed up from her seat and practically pulled him into the closet eager to be drawn by Sasuke. Any other girl but _you_. You, and possibly Hinata if she was even a player.

He gritted his teeth.  
"Damn it" Kiba hissed under his breath.

"Are you alright?" Hinata asked shyly from her place in the couch. She had heard him and was getting concerned over the way he kept glaring daggers at the closet door.  
"Fine " he growled under his breath, but he didn't look very calm anymore.

 **On the inside the closet**

As soon as the door closed behind you and the light faded out so did your confidence. Sasuke and you weren't exactly on the best terms. Ino had said that she heard from Sakura that Sasuke had said that you were as annoying as Naruto. Not that you needed anyone to tell you. It was clear to see that you were far from his favorite person.

You sat down on the floor and so did he. Seven minutes weren't too long. Not like 'forever', but then again locked up in a closet together with someone who seemed to despise you it sort of was. You signed.

Knowing Sasuke the two of you would sit in silence for the remaining time until someone came in to get you. However, he seemed really pissed. You could feel the tension radiating from his side of the room.  
Just as you wondered if you should say something he broke the silence.

"You're so pathetic." You weren't exactly surprised, but you still got irritated. "Oh. Is that so. Anything in particular?"  
"No."  
Silence.

"You're so weird. Always. Getting all worked up and excited over stupid games." he continued.  
"Oh, well excuse me? At least, I know how to have fun." you snapped.  
"No, no you don't! All you know is how to be loud and annoying! Seriously, how much attention can one person need?" he snapped back at you.

You couldn't believe your ears. Was he seriously picking a fight with and here of all places? Well, you weren't exactly the one to back down if that was how it was going to be.

"Well, screw you!" you shouted. Sasuke went quiet and you were just about to calm down when all of the sudden a sharp pain erupted in your knee. "Ouch! What the actual- DID YOU SERIOUSLY JUST KICK ME!" You got up and stared at him in disbelief, or well as much as possible in the very dark closet. He got up too.

"No, I swear. Calm down. It was an accident." You thought he sounded pretty apologetic for being Sasuke, but really that didn't help his case.

"Like hell it was!"  
"Calm down!"  
"First you basically call me an attention whore and kick me, and now you're telling me to calm down! You can't tell me what to do!"

And with that you threw yourself over him. In a blink of an eye you were on the floor with Sasuke trying to punch every inch of him. The two of you were still tumbling around trying to gain the upper hand when the door flew open.

"I'll kill you!" you roared over the noise of everyone outside trying to get inside the closet just as your fist connected with his jaw. Sasuke let out a groan and you were about to punch him again when a pair of strong hands grabbed a hold of your ankles and dragged out of the closet along the floor.

You raised your arms to block out the electric light that blinded you. At first, all you saw were brightness and shapes, but as the shapes cleared up they transformed into the worried faces of some of your friends. Choji who stood the closest to you offered you a hand and pulled you up.

You looked around. Shino, Ten-ten, and Hinata were holding back Rock Lee and Naruto who were trying to get to Sasuke who were standing up next to Ino and Sakura. Neji had activated his byakugan and he was holding down Kiba who yelled that he was going to kill Sasuke.

You tried to say something, but your words were muffled by all the blood you were taking in. Apparently, you weren't the only one who had gotten in a few good hits. You pinched the bridge of your nose trying to feel if anything were broken.

Shikamaru walked up to you. "Here" he held out a damp towel. You put in over your nose. "Thank" you croaked. He smirked. "Come on. I'll walk you home" he put a hand on your lower back and pushed you gently out of Ino's living room passed your friends.

And for the first time that evening you held your tongue.


End file.
